Beyond The Grave
by Lily Potter4
Summary: What if Lily and James didn't fall in love until after Hogwarts? Very cute story ...
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Beyond The Grave  
  
Disclaimer : Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling  
  
~ Love is stronger than the grave   
  
~ The Promise   
- Robert Westall   
  
  
Lily sighed as she looked around the flat she was sharing with  
Daniella, her best friend. Just out of Hogwarts And how she  
missed it already And Daniella would be spending all the time  
she could with Sirius, which would mean she would have to  
spend all that time, most likely, with James, Sirius' incredibly  
annoying best friend. It was beyond her why someone as nice  
and charming as Sirius would have a best friend like that.  
However, every girl at Hogwarts seemed to disagree with her.  
Everywhere she went, she could always find at least 5 or 6 girls  
hanging off of him. It disgusted her. They probably wouldn't  
even look twice at him if he wasn't a good Quidditch player,  
popular, funny, good looking in a weird sort of way Ok, he  
was the perfect guy for some people. But Lily didn't like him. It  
went beyond dislike It was hate. She turned to Daniella, and  
smiled.  
"It's nice."  
"It's home." Dani said.   
"So when are we going to paint ?"  
"Sirius, James, and Re are coming at one."  
"Does James have to come ? I'm sure 4 people can handle it."  
"Oh Lily, stop it. Don't you think this is getting a little old."  
"No."  
"Oh, come on. He's really nice, and sweet, and a great Quidditch  
player."  
"Yeah, just ask him."  
"Lily, you're gonna give me a headache."  
"You mean I already haven't ?" She said, grinning. Dani grinned  
back, and Lily groaned.  
"What ?" Asked Dani, puzzled.  
"You looked like Sirius "  
"Do I hear my name ?" Sirius said, walking in. Lily groaned, she  
could see James and Remus behind him. Well, she liked Remus  
a lot, and she ran over to him, and hugged him.  
"Hi Remus !"  
"Hey Lil. Long time, no see."  
Lily laughed. In truth, they had only graduated 2 days ago.  
James came up to her, grabbed her hand, and before she could  
do anything, kissed it.  
"Good afternoon, my fair lady."  
Lily wrenched her hand away from him, disgusted.  
"Don't touch me, Pothead."  
"Ooh Ice woman."  
She shook her head at him, and grabbed Remus' arm.   
James mocked outrage.  
"What does he have that I don't ?"  
"Me on his arm. Isn't that right, Remee ?"  
Remus grinned down at her. They had been almost best friends  
from the very first day.   
"So, my lady, where is this manly work that needs to be done ?"  
"Manly work ?" She said, outraged. She hit him on the arm.  
Remus howled with laughter.   
"Was that supposed to hurt ?"  
"Yes." She said, indignantly.   
"Too bad."  
She started laughing, so did he, and they went off into the  
bedroom, leaving James alone in the entrance. He had an  
unusually sad look on his face. ( Which he soon hitched back up  
again to his regular smile , before walking into the paint room )  
Dan and Sirius were already painting each other, Remus and  
Lily were in a corner talking about something privately, and for  
the first time in his life, he felt very much alone.   
  
~*~  
  
"So How are things with the wolfbane potion ?" Asked Lily.  
"It's coming along. It isn't really ready for use yet, but they say  
in the next 5 years or so."  
"5 YEARS ? Remus That's so looooooong !"  
"Not really. I have lasted 13 years. I can wait. You know,  
without James here, I would be a lot worse off."  
"Well, unfortunately, I have to hand that to him. As much as I  
hate to admit it."  
"Why do you hate him so much ? He really isn't a bad guy, you  
know."  
"That's what everyone says. There is just just something  
about him."  
"Something that you really can't get over, can you? You have  
hated him for 7 long years. Perhaps it's time to, well, maybe,  
forgive and forget ?"  
Lily looked thoughtful.   
"I've tried to before. But every time he calls me carrots, or  
makes fun of me, or steals my spotlight-"  
"THAT'S what this is all about. Him stealing your spotlight ?"  
"I never said that." She said, indignantly.  
"True, you didn't. But I know you too well Lily. I can read you  
like a book."  
"Oh, thanks."  
"Well, I can. I admit, he was pretty horrible to you in first-" Lily  
interrupted "and second!"   
"Fine. In first and second year, but I think he wants to patch  
things up with you."  
"Why do you say that ?"  
"Well, he talks about your hate for him incessantly. And he  
looked forward to coming here today."  
"He DID ?" Said Lily, amazed.  
"Yea. You know, I reckon you two would hit it off pretty well.  
You would be great friends, if you gave it a chance."  
"No we wouldn't."  
"Yes you would. Why not? I'll get him over here, you can chat."  
"I don't want t-"  
But too late. Remus had gone over, and was saying something  
to James, who was looking very confused. He then pushed  
James over, and made him sit down next to Lily.  
"G'bye you two ! I have to go paint !"  
And he left them. Lily sat, watching Dani splash red paint in  
Sirius' mouth.  
"They make a great couple, don't they ?" Remarked James.  
"Yeah." Remarked Lily absently. "Just like you and Tina. And  
Katherine. And Kaitlin. And Ann. And Megan Or did you know  
their names ?"  
James looked furious.  
"Of course I knew their names ! Don't make me out to be  
something I'm not."  
"I'm not."  
"Look, Lily. Since Third year, I have been trying to become  
friends with you. Third year. Now we are out of Hogwarts. And  
every time I tried to, you would make up some remark like that  
! I mean, come on !"  
Lily regarded him.  
"Excuse me, but my memory is sort of hazy. I was the one who  
tried to become friends with you in first year. YOU were the one  
who, ever since the end of second year, called my carrots, or  
Tiger, or "  
"Yeah, OK, I get the point."  
Lily looked at him with triumph written all over her face.  
"Aw wipe that look off your face." James said, grinning. They  
both dissolved into laughter. Then, horror struck that they had  
actually been LAUGHING with each other, they abruptly  
stopped. Everyone in the room was staring. James scowled.  
"Oh, get back to your own work !"  
They all turned around again. James looked at Lily. She was still  
smiling slightly. And so, found James, was he.  
  
  
~*~  
  
( Flash back )  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at the two students sitting in front  
of him. They were here for the second time in a week. One had  
painty black hair. It was very obvious it had been painted in the  
very recent past, and the occupant looked furious about it. The  
other was looking very pleased with himself, and very smug  
about it.   
"James " Said Dumbledore resignedly.   
"Yes professor ?"  
"I wasn't under the impression that Lily wanted her hair died  
black."  
"Well, professor, I thought I was doing her a favor."  
"Oh how ?"  
"You see, everyone teases her about it-"  
"They do NOT!" Erupted Lily, her eyes flashing.   
"Yes, Lily, dearest "  
"Don't call me dearest !"  
"Now, now "  
"CAN IT JAMES POTTER !"  
Dumbledore put up his hand. They fell silent.   
"Both of you are giving the teachers Ulcers. Could you maybe, if  
possible, just tone it down a little ?"  
"I'll do my best." Said James, in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, I am not that nice." He chuckled.  
"You two will have detentions together for the next two weeks.  
You will report to Mr. Filch every day at 9 o'clock. Pm. When the  
two weeks are over, you will report back here."  
Lily groaned.   
"Am I not good company for you, Ms. Evans ?"  
"No, Professor. I like you very much. I mean "  
He laughed. "Never mind . Continue."  
"It's just him !"  
"Oh, thanks Lily. I'm so flattered."  
"You should be, Pot head."  
"Carrots !"  
"Potty !"  
"Numskull !"  
"Idiot !"  
"Dizzy !"  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you thinking about ?" James asked.  
"The time you painted my hair black, and then we spent two  
weeks in detention, and in that time, you dumped the contents  
of a chamber pot in my hair, splashed trophy cleaning oil in my  
hair, cut my hair with scissors My my, you certainly seem to  
have a fixation with my hair."  
"That's because it's so long, and orange And I was an  
immature little kid !"  
"It was in seventh year." She remarked dryly.   
"Well, now I have been out of Seventh Year for a while."  
"2 days."  
"Whatever. I have grown up." He said, looking very pleased with  
himself.   
Lily started laughing. James looked slightly hurt. He dropped his  
head, and a piece of hair fell in his eyes. Without thinking, Lily  
brushed the piece out of his eyes. James grinned at her. Lily  
looked shocked, mumbled something, and stood up. She then  
went to talk to Remus. He handed her a brush, and the two  
began painting, talking happily about something.   
What just happened there ? Wondered James.  
Just smile and nod, and pretend you know what's going on. He  
reminded himself. Just keep to the plan. He did so, got up, and  
went over to paint beside Sirius.   
  
~*~  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little flirt."  
"Oh shut up, Remus. I still hate him."  
"Sure ya do."  
"Argh ! You are picking up his traits, and I DON'T LIKE IT!"  
"And I DON'T CARE !"   
Liloy glared at him, and grabbed a paint brush.   
"Lily "  
"Lily "  
"Lily "  
"Lily Why aren't you answering me?"  
"Because I'm mad."  
"No you aren't."  
"How would you know ?"  
"You have NEVER been mad at me in over seven years of  
knowing me. And I doubt you are about to start now."  
Lily grinned at him. It was the smile that very few saw. She was  
know as "The red head with the attitude to match."  
In other words, most people would rather die and slow painful  
death my decapitation, ( well, maybe not ) than argue with her.  
But, as it was, Remus was one of her two best friends, and she  
adored him. He was the one who she could play chess with,  
argue with, do stuff with. With Dani, she just had a great time.  
Dani made her, well, complete. They were both amazing friends.  
She threw her arms around Remus, hugging him. He staggered  
back.   
"Lily I really appreciate you not being mad at me and I  
know how much you love me and all But Really, isn't this a  
bit much?"  
Her response was to squeeze harder.  
"I love you Reemy."  
"Oh no ! God help me, please!"  
"Not like that Re! You are such a good friend !"  
"I know."  
"Don't you turn conceited on me, please."  
"I already have."  
"Oh no."  
She let go of Remus. He was purplish. Sirius was laughing. And  
laughing. When he could at least. As Dani kept * Ahem *  
transferring her lipstick.   
"Re Can I ask you something ?"  
"Sure. Anything."  
"Why would you say "Oh help me God" when I said I loved  
you?"  
"I was just saying it."  
"No you weren't."  
"Well, Lily, you have been know to sort of, well, scare guys?"  
He was playing with his thumbs and trying to look innocent.  
"I do?" She looked shocked.  
"Well, you are really smart, and pretty, and popular, and full of  
attitude. Sort of intimidating, if you ask me."  
"Are you afraid of me?" She said, timidly, almost hurt.  
"Me? No. Anyone who really knows you isn't. I'm not. Sirius  
isn't. And you know who is the most afraid of you? James."  
"James ?!"  
"Oh yea."  
"But he's so so "  
"So what?"  
"So perfect."  
"Perfect?!" He felt her head. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm feeling fine. He isn't perfect to me at all. I hate him. All I  
am saying is that, while he is incredibly conceited, he is a   
tolerable Quidditch player, not bad looking, and every girl in  
school adores him. And he has great marks."  
"Tolerable Quidditch player? Admit it Lily, he rocks. And you  
know what ?"  
"What."  
"I reckon you're falling for him."  
"Excuse me??"  
"I think your little chat helped. MY idea."  
"Me? Falling for HIM? Are you nuts ?"  
"Just call me Mr. Love."  
'I'm not."  
"No what ?"  
"Falling for him, or calling you Mr. Love."  
Remus grinned.  
"Oy ! James!" He yelled.  
Lily freaked. She covered his mouth, and dragged him out of the  
room, grinning at everyone.  
"Toodles!"  
James grinned at her retreating back. He mentally slapped  
himself. He really didn't need to fall for any girl, especially not  
one he has hated for 4 years. Technically, everyone thought he  
had for 7 years, but Oh, who knew what anymore? With  
Voldemort around, everything had turned upside down.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bloody Hell ! What do you think you were doing ?" Yelled Lily.  
"Now, now, now. I wasn't going to do anything."  
"Excuse me? 'Oy James !' And you weren't going to DO  
anything?"  
"No, I wasn't. How do you know? I could easily have gone  
'James, we have to report for Auror training at 8 in the morning  
on Monday' ( Actually, I do have to tell him that. Please remind  
me ). See, you just don't know."  
"Oh, don't give me that. I know you too well. Hang on a second  
You're going to be an Auror ?"  
"I might. James and Sirius for sure. They're determined. But for  
me I'm going to try a couple classes of training. Decide later.  
But I also really want to be a vampire hunter."  
"Vampire Hunters Blech. I am going to be an auror."  
"You ARE ? But why aren't you in any of our classes ?"  
"How would you know? You haven't even had one yet."  
"Well, it's just that when we talked to Dumbledore about it at  
Grad, you weren't there."  
"Well, numskull, of course I wouldn't be there. Remember about  
how I was called down to his office at about half way through  
the year ?"  
"Ya."  
"Well, he asked me then. And then he told me that he thought I  
would be perfect, and I filled out a form, and he submitted it to  
the Ministry."  
"We didn't do that until Grad Night ! That's when he called us  
down."  
"Well, boo hoo for you."  
"Thanks a lot Lily."  
"Don't worry. I know you still love me. I have class on Monday  
as well. But we might be in separate classes."  
"Why?"  
"They have to teach female Aurors different stuff as well, I have  
heard."  
"Oh Well, how many female Aurors are there ?"  
"Not enough for James. Lets just put it that way."  
"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"  
"What do you think ?"  
"You aren't going to hold that against him are you ? It's not his  
fault that every girl at Hogwarts loved him."  
"Yes it is." She said angrily.  
"Why?"  
"It just is."  
Remus could tell she was getting in one of her 'Don't-mess-  
with-me' moods. Better just to stop, and back-away-slowly.  
"Fine Lily. It's all his fault. But he is one of my best friends,  
so, while I'm around, can you please at least refrain from open  
hostility ? Also, wiping his hair out of his eyes is evil."  
He said with a grin.   
  
( Do you like so far ? Please TELL ME ! PLEASE ! It's a pretty  
pointless ending, but I like it. Hope you do to. All flames will be  
laughed at, so don't bother. But I love your nice, or honest  
reviews. If you think it's crap, please tell, but not like that.  
Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Once I got a  
review that just said 'crap crap crap crap crap' and I laughed,  
because I knew it wasn't. So exercise discretion s'il -vous- plait  
)  



	2. Steal the night

  
  
Beyond the Grave  
  
  
  
Be forewarned : The time will  
come at the end, where you  
will be asked to make a  
choice. You will understand  
when you get there. Please  
read the bottom Author Note,  
at the end of my story, as it  
will give instructions, that  
would be just PEACHY if you  
followed them ! NOW ! On to  
the story !   
  
Thank you, thank you very  
much .   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two : The truth in lies   
  
If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life could be  
If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real   
Never knowing that I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
I'm so grateful to you   
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
I never thought love could be so beautiful  
Somehow it made the whole world right  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so  
strong  
And then leave our world like whispers in the  
night  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
We were right, oh  
If I never knew you   
I'd have spent my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever   
If I never knew you   
  
~ If I never knew you ( Pocahontas )   
  
Lily groaned. He saw me do that ??? How mortifying. Not like I wanted  
to It just happened.   
"Who saw that?"  
"Everyone."  
Lily cursed.   
"Now, now, Lily dearest. Watch your mouth."  
"What will you do, wash it out with soap ?"  
Remus grinned.   
"No, but I'll do this."  
He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.   
Lily was shocked out of her mind.   
What did he do that for ? Remus ? My best friend ? Is KISSING me ?  
Is he nuts ? But actually this really isn't that bad   
Remus was shocked out of his mind.   
What did I do that for ??? What am I DOING this for ? Lily ? My best  
friend ? I'm kissing her ? But actually this really isn't that bad   
James walked out the door to see what they were up to. Obviously,  
them lip locking wasn't what he had in mind.  
He was shocked out of his mind.  
What ??? Lily and Remus ??? How long has this been going on ???  
Remus timid Re had actually been LYING to me ? He knew He  
knew I liked Lily And he went and did this. He's dead.  
"Ahem" James said, clearing his throat. The two jumped apart, red.   
"Oh my God. James. James, as in the guy I think I am falling for. And  
he just caught me kissing Remus. What is wrong with me ??? What  
???? Oh my God. I think I'm going to faint."  
"James ? Oh no. I am sooo dead. He likes her ! I knew he liked her.  
Likes. And I just OH MY GOD ! He is going to beat me up. He is  
going to tell everyone I'm a werewolf. Oh my God. I think I'm going to  
faint."  
"Well, now that you two have come up for air, I would like to have a  
little chat with Moony here. That's the reason I came outside. And  
now, I have business to settle. Bye !"   
He grabbed Remus by the arm ( more forcefully than was needed )  
and dragged him behind the house.   
"So "  
"James I "  
"Forget it Moony. There is no need to explain."  
"Yes there is."  
"No, there isn't. This is the simple story. I like Lily. I have since what,  
third year. I have always, ALWAYS, been jealous of the bond you had  
with her. Best friends. And you knew, you knew all of this. And  
everything is going fine, were actually TALKING for once without  
getting into a huge fight, and I walk out side to see you kissing her !"  
"James I I don't know how it happened "  
"Bull. Look. Fine ! I don't want to stay mad at you. I don't want to get  
mad at you. You are one of my best friends Remus. And personally, I  
cherish friendship more. There. Have a nice life with her."  
And he turned and walked the opposite way he came.   
Lily, who had been listening in on the whole conversation, was  
shocked he has liked me since third year ??? Oh my All of a  
sudden, she got a headache, felt really overwhelmed, and struggled  
back into the house. Instantly, she was confronted by Dani, who had  
already heard from James.   
"Lily, Lily, Lily."  
"Oh my What ?!"  
"You sly little thing. You cruel heartless thing." But she said it with a  
smile.  
"I am not cruel."  
"Just ask James."  
"What's that supposed to mean ?"  
"He has loved you since you were a kid !"  
"Well, he had a funny way of showing it."  
"I think you knew."  
"KNEW ?! Are you nuts ?"  
"Ok Guess not."  
"Whatever. I am going to bed now."  
Dani watched her walk off.  
Hmm I wonder if she knows the beds were charmed over to their  
house. Oh well. Maybe she will just apparate herself there. Hmm I  
want some porridge. Where can I find some   
  
  
~*~  
  
Lily walked into her room. Nothing was there.   
"Argh ! Where have those Stupid beds gone ?"  
She disapparated, thinking about her bed, concentrating on it. She  
found herself in the room that James and Sirius shared.   
"Mauh. Who cares."  
She got into her bed, and fell fast asleep.  
  
Lily could hear voices, voices in the back of her head, it seemed. But  
she kept her eyes closed. She was too comfy, too confused, too  
blissfully happy right where she was.  
"You seriously did that?"  
"Unfortunately. I don't know what came over me. I was just chatting  
to her, and then I leaned over and BOOM. I just , kissed her."  
"Your best friend Reemy."  
"I know, Sirius. I know. I have just been really confused lately."  
"I know. We all have. What with Voldemort and all. It's really hard I  
can't I don't know. You don't know who you can trust, don't know  
what's right, what's wrong anymore "  
"I know. I mean, this thing with Lily and I is so crazy that's why I  
trust it."  
"Well Are you coming on Monday for the first day of classes ?"  
"Auror classes?"  
"No Hogwarts. Of course Auror training, numskull."  
"Yea Of course I am. But I don't know if I will stay. I think killing  
people is wrong."  
"Killing Death Eaters isn't."  
"Yes, It is. By killing them You are stooping to their level. And I am  
not sure that that's something to be proud of."  
"It is, if they killed your father."  
"I know Sirius. I'm sorry. I don't understand that, I guess."  
"I know. No one does."  
"Lily does."  
" "  
"They killed her parents to, remember."  
"How could I forget ?"  
Lily lay there, listening. They were talking as if she wasn't there. Then  
again, they thought she was asleep.  
"Hello boys."  
They both jumped. And then Sirius smiled. Remus turned bright red,  
and then turned away.   
"Well, I think I should go back to my house. I'll see you on Monday."  
As she left, she could hear Sirius.  
"SHE'S becoming and AUROR ? Is she nuts ?"  
  
~*~  
  
  
Lily, finally found her home quiet and peaceful relatively. As soon as  
she got home, Daniella was bombarding her with questions.   
"Well, are you going to talk to James?"  
"Was Remus a good kisser?"  
"Are you afraid of Voldemort?"  
Lily answered "I suppose I have to, yes, no. And what in the world did  
the fact that I was afraid of Voldemort have to do with anything ? I  
have had a very exhausting day, I don't feel well, I am very confused  
as to what's going on, and I feel like crap, so will you give me a  
break? Please ?"  
And after her rant was done, she looked up to see Daniella's face. She  
was laughing. And James had walked into the room.   
"Thanks a lot Dan. Well, I think I have to go now."  
And she turned and walked out of the room. Dan followed her.  
"Being afraid of Voldemort I am not sure if it had anything had to do  
with it. But Voldemort scares me. I am afraid of dying, Lily. I'm afraid  
of what he might do. I'm afraid of the 6 of us Having something  
happen to us. And I think James wants something more than just  
friendship. And listen to me Lily He can protect us. You know he  
can. He is really strong, really smart, and and he's going to be an  
auror. And he loves you, Lily. I don't know what it's going to take for  
you to see that. He can protect you in a way that even Remus can't.  
Just give him a chance, alright?"  
Lily looked at her appraisingly.   
"Did you rehearse that?"  
"Maybe." Dan grinned.  
"How much did James pay you to say that."  
"10 grand."  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"  
"No. James didn't pay me anything."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
Lily glared at her.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this."  
"You don't have to do anything."  
"Whatever."  
Lily got up, and disapparated, leaving Dani very confused back in the  
garden.   
  
~*~  
  
Lily found herself in the muggle graveyard where her parents were  
buried.   
She sat down, and looked at the joined gravestone.  
  
Rose and Mark Evans  
December 25, 1979   
~Where dreams have no end  
And hate, no beginning ~  
  
"Mom Dad I, uh I'm sorry, I guess. You died because of me.  
Just because of what I am. Because of what I hid from you. And   
and I-"   
But she didn't get any further. She could see black figures swooping  
down into the graveyard. They were wizards. But they didn't look  
normal. They looked like "Death Eaters!" She screamed, and began  
to run. But before she could get anywhere, she was struck with  
something, and everything went black.   
  
~*~  
  
"Uh Dan "  
"Ya?"  
"Where did Lily go?"  
"Sorry James I don't know. She left about 10 minutes ago Sorry  
I went for a walk."  
James sighed. "It's alright."  
He sat down in a chair, and began fiddling with the wireless. He tuned  
into his second favorite channel ( It wasn't really his favorite, because  
he hated hearing the news. But he had to, if he wanted to be an up to  
date Auror)  
The radio spluttered, and then a voice came out.  
"You're listening to DADA, where we will bring you all the news, all  
the day, about You know who. Please press button H1 on your  
wireless now, as we will be doing a live Holographic report, from  
Stonehead Muggle Graveyard."  
James, bored out of his mind, pressed the button, and sat back and  
watched as a screen appeared before him. It was a man, holding his  
hand to his mouth.  
"Today, at 6:01 PM, a crime was committed, so heinous, and so  
bluntly magical, that the muggle community will not be able to ignore  
it for long. Here, in the peaceful community of Stone Head Graveyard,  
Devon Shire, Death Eaters rained from the sky, destroying everything  
in their path. Indeed, almost everything in their path. One girl,  
visiting a grave no doubt, narrowly avoided being hit with the dreaded  
Avada Kedavra curse. As the evidence shows, the curse hit the  
headstone behind her, split the stone, and a piece of rock hit her in  
the head, slightly crushing her skull. Perhaps the Death Eaters  
believed her dead, because they did not follow up. She was found  
draped over a headstone, bleeding profusely from the head. She is a  
witch, as she was found wearing robes, and had a wand in her pocket.  
Stan, please take us to the graveyard."  
The visual swung over to a graveyard, which lay in complete ruin. All  
the headstones were blackened and burned, and there was a picture  
of a girl lying over the gravestone. The screen was split in half, and  
the other half showed Medi-wizards reviving and working on the girl.  
Dani ran in as she heard a half shriek. James was staring at the  
screen.  
"Lily The girl It's was Lily."  
"What are you talking oh my God "  
Dani looked at the screen, seeing the picture of her lying over the  
gravestone.  
"She's dead !"  
"No she isn't."  
"Oh my " She said, and immediately disappeared. James followed.   
  
~*~  
  
Dani found herself by Lily's bedside in a hospital.  
"Lily Lily .. Are you alright?"  
Lily's hair was black, and burned off in some places. She had  
scratches all over her face, and she was paler than usual.   
She smiled weakly up at them ( James had just arrived ) but then  
cried out in pain. Dani started crying.  
"Dani stop it. My head just hurts, it's nothing big."  
"But oh "  
James clamped a hand over Dan's mouth, and looked down at Lily in  
the bed.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Fine. Thanks."  
"No problem. Glad to be of service, milady."  
Lily smiled, and then tears began to form in the corner of her eyes  
from the pain.  
"Could the medi-wizards do anything about your skull?'  
"They could, but not much. It has to heal on it's own. I go home  
today, however, but I have to stay in bed for a week."  
"Only a week?"  
"Well I'm going to miss the first day of Auror classes."  
"You have Auror classes? You're going ? Are you nuts?"  
"What is with this ? You would think they killed every female Auror the way you,  
Sirius and Re are reacting."  
At the mention of Remus' name, James became slightly tense and disgruntled  
looking, and his smile faded. Soon, he hitched it back up again though.  
"I don't know. It is VERY dangerous though."  
"So you think you're a big tough man, huh ? Well, take a look at this."  
She lifted her hair in the back, and removed the bandage covering her wound.  
James threw up in the sink.  
"See ? And I'm surviving. So don't mention it again."  
James nodded deftly.  
"Anything for you, milady."  
Lily groaned slightly.   
He really is nice What am I going to do about him ? I mean, Remus  
is my best friend Anything more could ruin what we have After  
all, like Dani said, he can ' protect you more than even Remus can.'  
Oh, my head hurts. I can't think about this anymore.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FINI FINIT FINITO !  
  
HOW WAS IT ???  
  
WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE  
  
WHAT WILL LILY CHOOSE REMUS OR JAMES ! YOU HAVE  
TO REVIEW AND TELL ME ! BECAUSE I HAVE AN IDEA FOR BOTH  
!!!! PLEASE !   



End file.
